eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:A Vision of Valor
Conversation with Mithaniel Marr * Mithaniel Marr says to you, "What vision is this? Another of the valorous little mortals who helped me see I had been distracted from my duty?" * You say to Mithaniel Marr, "Am I the vision, or is this my vision?" * MM: "Tiny mortals! So insignificant, and yet so brave in their brief lives. How I miss the times my twin and I watched the struggles and triumphs of our children in Halas." * You: "Er, hello? Can you hear me, Lord Marr?" * MM: "When I returned at last to my realm and found the statue of my sister that Varig Ro had so carefully sculpted, the likeness nearly broke my heart. But surely such beauty should be shared with these devoted mortals who mourn her so." * You: further * MM: "It was wrong of me in my grief to try to imprison Erollisi's essence in her realm. But surely it would be right to honor her memory and comfort these mortals by creating a shrine to her memory in the mortal lands." * You: further * MM: "I will create a new city of Halas, and place at its heart a shrine to my sister! Our mortal children will protect and revere it, and the place shall have my blessing. Halas will live again, and the memory of my sister will live in the hearts of our people!" * You: "Oh, my. This is news to bring back, indeed." * MM: "No further delay! I have wasted time enough in guild and self-recrimination. I must seek the perfect location and begin at once." * You: "...was this real, or a dream?" Quest Information I'm gonna go out on a limb and guess that this quest Scales since it's a GM/Guide -offered world event... changing the main page as necessary, feel free to "correct" me if I'm wrong, lol. Also, I received this quest in Sinking Sands. How do we note that you might receive the quest in multiple zones (probably wherever the GM decides to hand them out from...)? -- Mysterious drake 07:45, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Quest Starter For me the queststarter was a priest of marr in the temple of life in north qeynos. Maybe you don't have to find a guide anymore? ~~ Xalir, Innovation :They said that in the last week before the GU that NPCs would be going up to give out the quest. The GU is scheduled for the 25th, which is next Tuesday, so the NPCs appearing today are right on time =) --lordebon 15:25, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Quest Availability Sony has announced that this quest will no longer be available once GU56 / New Halas content goes live. (I didn't think the main page was the proper place to put this, unless warning players to finish the quest now is acceptable wiki-policy. However, this is as good a place as any other to make a note/link to data which confirms it will be RFG in a week's time.) -- Mysterious drake 08:58, May 22, 2010 (UTC)